When a silver salt film camera or a digital still camera is held in the hand to photograph a subject, the camera may shake due to hand movement and the picture taken may be degraded by blurring in the direction of the hand movement. Conventional methods of avoiding such blurring when taking pictures include methods of driving the optical system to suppress blurring and methods of driving the image sensor to suppress blurring.
Devices employing a type of sensor such as an angular velocity sensor or an angular acceleration sensor are fairly commonly used as devices for sensing camera shake to suppress blurring. These devices are mounted in digital still cameras to detect and predict the amount and direction of hand movement, so that pictures can be taken without blurring.
An exemplary conventional blurring correction method using these sensors is disclosed in Patent Document 1, which has a shake detection means for detecting variations of the optical axis of the photographic lens as an angular velocity or an oscillatory angular acceleration; when the shutter release switch is depressed, the shutter driving mechanism releases the shutter after the shake detected by the shake detection means has passed through a maximum value; this enables correction of blurring. The method disclosed in Patent Document 1, however, causes the shutter to be released with a temporal lag from the time originally intended by the photographer; a resulting problem is that the scene actually photographed differs from the scene the photographer intended to photograph.
A solution to this problem is disclosed in Patent Document 2. The solution in Patent Document 2 has an image processing device for deblurring pictures taken by a picture taking device that combines a sensor and the continuous shooting mode, comprising a continuous shooting unit for taking pictures of a subject continuously at predetermined intervals, thereby obtaining a plurality of pictures, a shake sensing unit for sensing information concerning shaking of the picture taking device at the continuous shooting timings, and a camera shake compensation unit for correcting the blur in at least one picture among the plurality of pictures based on the shake information obtained by the shake sensing unit and the plurality of pictures obtained by the continuous shooting unit, thereby enabling the picture to be deblurred.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H5-107622 (p. 2, FIG. 2)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-247444 (p. 3, FIG. 1 and FIG. 2)